


One goal

by slugmug



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: I can't read my own Writing without getting embarrassed, M/M, Sexual Content, goonie has both genitals. If you have a problem with this then email me at fuckyoulol@hotmail.com, never written porn before, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugmug/pseuds/slugmug
Summary: Escargoon sets out to get one thing, King Dedede not hesitating to accommodate to his needs.





	One goal

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to formally apologize if it's bad or if there's any mistakes. I don't know how to format writing in the slightest LOL.  
> Hope you enjoy it otherwise. Comments are extreeeeemly appreciated.

Escargoon swiftly crawled up on the lap of the king. King Dedede was caught off guard, flabbergasted, almost shoving him off on reflex. Dedede sat there for a second, wide eyed and mouth shaped into an awkward grin. The snail just glanced at his face with half lidded eyes, sheepishly trying to find a comfortable spot to rest.

“Uh, whadd’ya …doin’?” He huffed out, shifting back into his throne, hearing it creak against his weight.

He stared at him propped up on his lap, the snail staring back. 

“What do you think I'm doin’, Sire?” He spoke back with high undertones of sass.  
King Dedede squeezed the armrests of his throne, gulping down a knot in his throat which sounded much louder in his head.  
The King almost jumped when he felt the warm hand of the snail’s trail up his shoulder and rest onto the side of his neck. He looks at the smaller being with wary, but needy eyes; the mollusc just smirking back.  
Escargoon decides to waste no time and jumps right into it, leaning forward for a kiss. The king has absolutely no complaints and leans into the kiss immediately.  
They started at first as small pecks, little butterfly kisses littered all around his mouth and cheeks. They both smiled playfully at each other after King Dedede trailed gentle kisses down the snail’s cheek.

It wasn't long until they both got more and more into it, wanting more, and knowing the other felt the same. The kisses lasted longer and the breaths got heavier. Escargoon slipping his arms around the King’s neck, pressing his smaller frame as close as he could to the soft chest in front of him. The warmth nearly making him melt.  
The mollusc loved to hear the sounds of their mouths clinging together and echo in the large empty room, nothing else on their minds besides each other. “Mmmmmnh…” Escargoon moans into the kiss as their tongues danced and swirled against each other. Hot breaths wafted over sweaty skin.

“..Wanna to move this to a bed, Your Majesty?” He hushed into the King's ear. He king pecked the snail's wet lips.

“Too far. I’m already at mah limit down there.” He spoke in a heated tone, making Escargoon shiver with excitement.

“Mm. I can feel it.” There was an emerging pressure in this nether regions himself, he looked down and wasted no time to pull out his own genitals from his soft slit slightly below his abdomen; grinding on top of his Majesty’s hard-on in the process. He practically soaked in the sweet sound of the King's groan.  
Escargoon then pulled out the King's member from below him, marveling at the size. He licks his lips when he compares it to his body, fantasizing how it'd penetrate him reaaal deep. Just the way he liked it.  
Dedede, reaching out and grabbing both of their erections, started to pump at a slow pace. The snail arched forward, letting out a breathy moan. He tucked his face into the shoulder of the penguin, his trembling hand gripping the other side. “Ahhhh..”  
King Dedede loved it when Escargoon would breathe and whimper into his ear while he touched him, it giving such a rewarding feeling. 

Slick erotic noises echoed through the room, accompanied with both occupants quiet groans.  
“S’it feel good?” Feeling him nod against his shoulder, he smiles and starts to move his hand at a slower rhythm, focusing on their heads more and running his thumb over it every other pump. “Ngh…H..hah….” He loved that he knew all the right places. And how only he did.  
The King started to litter soft kisses all over the snail, going over the neck a few times, as that was the spot that made the mollusc really go over the edge and make the most noise. He only then started to quicken the pace, but not long until a hand gently stop him. 

“Hah..hnn...You're too good at this..” Escargoon huffed out. The King retracted his hand from both of their throbbing members and leaned back into this throne and admired the snail atop his lap. 

He let out a teasing chuckle, “Ya sure are soaked down there, huh?” He stared with lustful eyes up and down the mollusc's body. The snail holds back the urge to recoil into himself out of embarrassment, abashedly smiling back at the penguin and nodding. Escargoon was filled with a warm feeling in his chest, knowing the fact that he could make his Majesty feel such a way. Might as well show off a little bit, right?

He leaned back in King’s lap a bit, showing his underside of his body. Reaching his hand around and meeting with his sticky, dripping opening, he stretched himself open just for his King to see. 

By now, you could practically see steam coming off of King Dedede’s face. It almost completely threw him into a heated trance where this horny snail on his lap happened to be the only thing that existed and mattered to him in this universe. He reached out his hand and ran it across the slick skin of the snail, trailing it slowly towards Escargoon's entrance. Dedede pressed his lips farther apart with his thumb, admiring every bit and piece of the mollusc's body. Wondering how warm and tight he is.  
The snail shivered against him when he probed his soft hole, easily slipping his thumb in, twitching in response. ”Mn..” The penguin pumped in and out a few times, soaking in the small pleasant hums and mews. He teasingly slowly pulled his thumb out, watching how the hole constricted, begging for insertion. The King gave the snail the look, making him gulp.

Escargoon pumped his dick a few times, lifting his body forward and carefully propping himself above King Dedede's large erection.

The snail slowly slid the King’s large member inside, the tightness of his plump pussy was throwing the penguin over the edge, how it squeezes around him perfectly. He grips his throne’s armrest, holding back from grabbing the mollusc by the sides and roughly thrusting deep inside. “N-nngh.” King Dedede groans into the air, letting out hot breaths. They both twitched against each other. It wasn't too long until Escargoon tried to move. 

“Mm- Oh, --God.” The mollusc whispered heavily under his breath, shivering from how deep the King's dick penetrated him. He thought he would be used to it by now.  
“Take ya time.” The King locks hands with one of Escargoon's, making the snail smile warmly back. He rested on the penguin’s lap for a minute, laying one hand on the shoulder of the king’s once again and using it as leverage. King Dedede leaned in for a deep kiss, swirling their tongues and biting lips-- Escargoon thinking it would be a good time to wriggle his lower half, grinding against the Dedede’s body. They both moaned into each other's throats with lustful half lidded eyes.

“Mm.. ‘Yer so soft and warm inside, goonie.” He whispered into the flesh of the snail, a shiver trailing down his body. The shiver making him tighten from embarrassment, resulting in the King letting out a drawn out moan. Escargoon wrapped his arms around King Dedede’s neck, adjusting, before moving his hips upwards, slowly and teasingly.  
His Majesty held almost desperately onto the small torso of the snail, body trembling pathetically at the sensation of Escargoon's slick and wet skin pressing against his own. He tucks his face into the shoulder of the snail, holding back every cell in his body to not thrust into the warm cavern of the mollusc. “..Hah…..” He huffs, closing his eyes in ecstasy as the snail lowers himself back down, deep, onto Dedede’s cock. Escargoon whined, loving the feeling of his Majesty’s member twitching inside of him. 

“G-Getting antsy, sire?” He teases further, barely holding it together himself. Wiggling his backside again, the king groans in response. The mollusc smirks.

“You damn well know ya know how to put me on edge in all ‘th right ways...” He tightens his grip on the snail’s body as a warning, Escargoon taking it as a proper sign to start moving. God, it felt like forever since they last did it.

He rocked his hips upwards and slammed down rough, a wet repetitive slap echoes off the walls of the King’s throne room. Low groaning and erotic moans mixed with the creaks of the throne under their weight. He knew how to ride his majesty just the way he liked it. The penguin sucked on his shoulder, making the snail shudder and writhe on top of him. This is when the King decided he needed to take initiative.

King Dedede abruptly lifts up Escargoon by his torso and thrusts hard and deep, causing the smaller being to let out a loud and drawn out moan. “Oh, god-” The snail letting go of the king's body and grabbing almost pathetically at the hands holding him down on his sides. Dedede continues to use the mollusc's body as a toy, bouncing him on top of his throbbing dick, slapping their skin together in an irregular pattern. A slight bulge pressed out from Escargoon's tummy every time the penguin hungrily slammed his cock into him, filling him up entirely.  
“Ah! Ahn! Mmmn- ffuck-- Ah!” Escargoon's mouth hung open, feeling like he was on the brink of breaking from how good it felt every time his king's penis would sheath inside of him and his ball sack would slap his skin; hitting all the right spots, over and over. He often dreamed about how the King could almost rip him in two.

“M’ gonna cum soon, ‘Goonie..” He groaned, pumping Escargoon's dripping pussy faster and recklessly over his dick, thrusting into every movement. It didn't take long for the snail's noises to get more loud, lustful and desperate.  
“Mmmn --Ngh. Ah! P-Please, Ah!, Sire..” He lets out a shaky whine, “Cum.. Ah! I-inside me, Your Majesty…” The snail reaches over with one hand to his front and jerks himself off sloppily, the knot in this stomach continued to get tighter and tighter. Precum dribbled and seeped out after every thrust.

King Dedede buries himself completely inside, letting out his warm load and filling Escargoon to the brim with his cum, it slowly seeping out from Escargoon's constricting hole. The King grunts and groans, his body jerking against the smaller frame grasping onto him. “Oh, God-- ah-” The mollusc curls up and shakes on top of the king's chest, spurting messily all over his chest and the king's belly. “Hhnng-” His hands having a vise grip on the Penguins coat as he whimpered in pleasure.  
“Hah...hah..” The King heaves, exhausted and satisfied. His gloved hand rested on the crevice of Escargoon's back. Both sweating, the stickiness of their skin almost seeming like they were melted together. They continued to lay there for a little, cherishing the come down from their mutual climax. The snail was still seeing faint stars as he continued to tremble on top on the Penguin’s belly. 

King Dedede ran his hand up and down the snail's back gently, caressing and comforting the mollusc. “Ya alright there, Escargoonie?” He cooed through breaths, still calming down himself. The King hears a small grunt and feels a nod against his body. He gives an half ass grin down at the mass laying on him, knowing that the snail wasn't looking. Escargoon's body being curled up on himself, his head being tucked near Dedede's neck, out of the King's view. They continued to lay there for a little longer, the mollusc deciding to move away first.  
With weak arms, he props himself up slowly by gripping the shoulders of the King, attempting to look at the King’s face. “Ugh,” Escargoon was giving off a satisfied yet exhausted look, eyes lopsided as he sits up just enough to glance in front of him. King Dedede just observes the mollusc in front of him, a subtle cocky look on his face. Escargoon sticks his tongue out playfully, the grin on Dedede's face growing. “Wipe that dumb grin of your face, you.” He teases as he uses one hand to grab the cheek of the King, just making him grin wider. They both just smiled at each other, the snail chuckling.  
The snail then tries to sit up more, seeming to surprise himself when he accidentally lets out a small whine. “gh..” The King raises a brow in question.  
“What are ya moanin’ ‘bout?”

“There's, uhm. It’s..hah.. leaking out…” The small mollusc focuses his weight on one arm, leaning to his left side and lifting one of his ‘legs’, giving a good view to King Dedede in the process.

He shivers against the mollusc, suddenly staring intently at his seed slowly dribbling out of his partner’s hole. Blood rushed to his cheeks not too long after, taking a moment to glance at the face of the snail to see his reaction. The snail gave him an unreadable expression, though his face was notably red as well.  
Escargoon began to reach his free hand around to his front almost hesitantly. His hand inched lower and lower, his fingers finally reaching the warm cum still seeping out out of his pussy. The mollusc proceeded to scoop a little onto his palm, slowly bringing it upwards. The King's eyes were glued to the snails hand as his cheeks reddened a darker shade each coming second, a sweat bead rolling down his face. He started to unconsciously hold his breath in in anticipation.  
The smaller being atop the penguin licked his lips, starting to open his mouth, his arm continued to raise. The mollusc could feel his half-erect cock twitch against his tummy, getting off on His Majesty watching him with such wanton eyes. He drew himself wild when he thought about how he could make the King shut up and go completely quiet like this; Really demonstrating the amount of power he has over him.

The closer he brought it to his lips, the more it seemed like the King would just start drooling like he was eyeing his favorite junk food.

Escargoon gave a teasingly slow lick to his hand. Holding lustful eye contact with him the whole time, he kept lapping at the thick semen, attempting to fit as much as he could on his tongue without it dripping off. King Dedede's eyes trailed every movement of the cum and saliva covered tongue in front of him, then swallowing loudly. The mollusc retreated his tongue back into his mouth, coating his mouth’s walls with the slick fluid, the slight salty taste made him want to drool. He gulped down the King's load, “Mnn..” He loved how it felt going down his throat- if only it was shot fresh into his mouth, he thought. Though he wasn't complaining, he really did love being creampied.

Sticking out his tongue again, he licked and sucked at his palm, getting very last drop of it. Attempting to make as much noise as possible, he let his saliva build up and cover his hand in a wet, glossy layer. The snail watched His Majesty's gaze cut into every small movement of his mouth- how his hand twitched while he was giving the throne’s armrest the death grip.  
“You taste so good, Your Majesty.” He moans into his wet palm, basically making out with his hand. The King finally looks up from the tongue of the mollusc and into his eyes. He gives Escargoon a flustered look, squinting and frowning slightly while biting his lip. The way the King looked at him drove him crazy, a shiver trailing quickly up his back.  
King Dedede let out a low grumble mixed with a growl, the hand of the snail flinches as a mischievous but nervous smile stretches across his face. The penguin reaches his gloved hand out and grips the thin wrist of the snail tightly. Escargoon by reflex, tenses up. 

“Eh-” Dedede tugs him closer and into a deep kiss, recognizing the taste of himself on his tongue. The lavender mollusc basically melts into the large and warm frame of the King, his free hand gripping pathetically to the brim of his coat. “Mnnn-...nng.” The two not hesitating to let out any noises. 

Abruptly, the King lets go of Escargoon’s wrist. He breaks the kiss off by pushing the snail’s shoulders away. The mollusc, caught aback, stood there for a second just watching their mixed saliva trial droop and shine against the light of the room.  
“What is it, Sire--” He gets cut off by Dedede grabbing his body, twisting him around to lay bridal style, and he hopped off his throne, still holding the snail.  
“What are you-!” Escargoon had one hand grip the coat, not trusting the grip of his majesty as he stomped through the hallways, the other covering his junk. He was still indecent! 

“Your Majesty..” He looked at the penguin with wary eyes, confused. King Dedede continued on, turning his head briefly to give a wet smooch to the snails cheek.

“Dun worry bout it!"


End file.
